A Druid's Adventure
by Moonfanassa
Summary: Moonfanassa starts on her quest to become the greatest Druid of all time. With plenty of adventure, tragedy, suspense, and romanace to keep this fiesty adventurer on her toes. Timeframe is set between the Wrath of the Lich King and Cataclysm. *Disclaimer, Blizzard owns everything in the story except my created characters.*
1. I: The First Step of Many Yet to Come

A Druid's Adventure

Chapter I: The First Step of Many Yet to Come

A nice brisk day, the purple glow of the trees, the white owls flying about, a good a day as any to start an adventure. And Moonfanassa was ready, she has learned all she could from the druid trainer, and now she felt ready to take on Azeroth for all it was worth. "But first," she muttered "Have to say goodbye to the sisters..."

First up was her oldest sister Delunia, a high priestess of the Sisterhood of Elune. She usually liked to meditate near the mystical wellspring so there Moon went, albeit stealthy...she transforms into cat form, prowling towards her sister, hidden in the tall grasses. As she approaches she can smell her sister's scent and smirks as now her terror approaches, she gets in position to pounce...tenses...and..."It's been awhile Moonfanassa, is that anyway to greet your sister?" Moon huffs in defeat, transforms back into elf form, and then plops herself beside Delunia pouting. "I could have sworn I got you this time..." Delunia smiles while still meditating, "Maybe one day little sister, when you are more skilled in your druid arts." Moon bolts upright, "Hey! I'll have you know I am very good at stealth!" The words barely came out of Moon's mouth before she was thrown to the ground by her other sister Amebrinia, or Ame for short, who is also a commander of the Sentinals. She scoffs as she leers ontop of the youngest sister, "Obviously not the best runt."

Then she releases Moon before hell breaks loose, knowing of the youngest sister's temperment. "Enough!" Moon sputters as she scrambles up and tries to pick up her composure, and whats left of her dignity. "I'll have you both know, I am leaving today for my mission's regarding the Cenarion Circle." Both of her older sisters had her full attention,

"No, it cannot be, it is too soon," says Delunia. "I will not stand for it, your just a runt," Ame stands straight and puffs her chest like her brute strength can prevent her sister's leaving. "It is true, and I shall go, you both know the druid trainer has taught me all he knows, not only are druids severely needed throughout Azeroth, but I was never a caged bird, I am ready to see what's out there...I swear you two act like you have to be Mother after she died."

All three were quiet for a moment, as if they silently held a moment of respect for their mother, then Delunia walks up to Moon and grasps her shoulders firmly, "Of course we act like that, because you are the youngest and we love you...why couldn't you be a priestess like me? You look just like one with your beautiful light blue skin, and your pure, long white hair...you even have the perfect name."

Moon scoffed, "Ah but sister, if that were the case you would be the warrior with your dark purple skin, and dark blue hair...and Ame would be the druid because she has green hair! Even though she cannot shapeshift to save her life," Ame glares at her..."No sister, you know if there's one thing to know about me it is to never judge outside appearances. I may be innocent looking on the outside, but I am wild on the inside. That is why I could never be a priestess like you."

Delunia lowers her head in defeat, "As you wish, but you must promise me to take your hearthstone with you and to visit your worrying sister every once in a while." Moon smiles, "I promise." She hugs her oldest tightly, then moves over to Ame. "Well I was never good at this sort of thing...so..." She punches Moon in the arm, "Don't hold back on them runt, show the world our fighting spirit!" Moon rubs her now bruised arm, "Don't worry Ame, I won't let you down." She gives her sister a hug anyways, not knowing of the next time they'll meet, and then runs off to her druid trainer before Ame has time to give chase, though she knows she will see her sisters again...

Moon now goes under the Shadowglen tree where her old master resides. "It's about time you showed up," he says jokingly. "Sorry master, a long goodbye with the sisters." Says Moon. "Never matter," Her master waves, "I have some gifts for you for your long adventure ahead, come come."

Moon steps forward eagerly, "First, a nice sturdy travel pack, every adventurer needs one, you will also find in there some food and potions to assist you," Moon accepts is gratefully and straps it on, "Next, travel robes fit for any druid, light for fast travel, but strong enough to withstand a blade, its even white to match your complextion," Her master gives off a small laugh as Moon gives him a small glare as she takes her robe, "And lastly, some coin...because that my dear is a key to universal language." Moon nods her thanks as she puts the coin purse in her travel pack. "You have your hearthstone?" Her master asks. Moon reveals the stone as she lifts it up from her shirt as her necklace.

"Good...well I'd say you're as ready as your going to be Moon, may you always be victorious, and may the wind ever be on your back...I know you will do great things, because like I have seen with Malfurion, you have his deditcation, and you are one of the few female night elves to have the intense golden eyes. Yes, I am sure I will hear of your famous, heroic deeds soon little one."

Moon bows her head in respect, "Thank you master, I will not fail you." And with that Moon turns and starts her way down the road, with luck she would make it to Darnassus by nightfall where she can talk to a flight master about flying out to Lor'danel where her first real mission awaits. And with that the adventure begins.


	2. II: The Road to Darnassus

A Druid's Adventure

Chapter II: The Road to Darnassus

Moon pondered whether she should stick to the road and maybe make it to Darnasses by nightfall, or whether she should cut through the forest and have to fight her way through wild furblogs, spiders, and nightsabers.

"Mmm, lets make the day interesting," Moon says to no one in particular. She turns into cat form, her favorite, and prowls into the wild, itching for a fight.

The furblogs are easily passed since they are not as keen on detecting stealthy creatures, the nightsabers on the other hand is a completely different story, and they loved to travel in clusters so passing them is difficult. And though Moon wanted a fight, she was smart enough to know not to be outnumbered.

She found a path of clustered grass that she could make her way through that might be safe, though many nightsabers were close by, she went for it. She almost make's it a safe distant when the crack of the branch she steps on stops her in her tracks. The nightsabers shoot up from their slumber, their eyes trained on her position. "No use running now," she mutters and then jumps into the fray claws out and fangs gleaming.

She fights for all she's worth, slashing, clawing, ripping and shredding, but one lone druid is not much of a match against a pack of angry nightsabers. She pounces on one, ripping out its jugular, but as she is focused on it another pounces on her, biting the back of her neck and clawing at one of her shoulders. She involuntarily lets out a small cry of pain, and as she does the nightsabers see her moment of weakness and all are about to pounce, ready to overtake her and slay her there...

when suddenly the flash of blades slice through the pack and multiple cries of the nightsabers ring thoughout the forest. The rest of the nightsabers focuse in on their culprit to see that it is a fierce male night elf slicing through their numbers with deadly accuracy, and with a blood soaked blade in each hand he was an enemy to be taken seriously.

Moon feels as if she almost lost all hope to fight when she sees all the rest of the nightsabers run to her rescuer, determined now to take him out. She sees a little bit of him through the fierce battle scene taking place in front of her, long green hair with a small beard, and dark, muscular purple skin. The face of the unknown elf is the last thing she remembers before drifting into darkness...


	3. III: Dolanaar (Introductions)

A Druid's Adventure

Chapter III: Dolanaar (Introductions)

**Hello readers! Please review my work soon! I am starting to think my work is no good. :( ...anyways, hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

_Darkness is all there is for Moon right now, slipping in and out of timelessness. Wait..she feels, a hand stroking her cheek. She opens her eyes, its the night elf, the one who saved her. He looks almost concerned...or is it her imagination?...back to timelessness..._

Moon squints her eyes to the sun coming through the window, she slowly sits up painfully aware of the bandages around her left shoulder and upper arm, that and the blasting headache. She groans at the sudden assault of the pain.

"I was starting to assume you would never return to the land of the living."

Moon whips her head over to the corner of the room where the voice originated, though soon regretting the fast action, it was the night elf. He was sitting in a chair with his long legs crossed but stretched out, smoking a long wooden pipe.

Moon soon was full of questions, and the elf seemed to know what she was thinking so he started to explain.

"By the time I was done taking care of those nightsabers, you were out cold and suffered major bleeding damage, I knew you needed emergency healing attention, and since I do not posses those skills I carried you here to Dolanaar so that a priestess can take care of you. You've been out for a couple of days due to infection and fever, but you have seemed to have broke it last night which is now probably why you're awake now. I was starting to think that if you would have been unconcious any longer that not even Alexstraza could have brought you back."

Moon was shocked that she has shown such weakness, and sat in her bed in stunned silence for a moment, though she composed herself enough to say, "Thank you."

"Uh," He grunts, "In my opinion only a fool would travel into the wilds unprepared."

Moon's cheeks flare red with anger, "I was prepared, and more than capable!"

The elf stranger smirks, "Apparantly that is not the case, you do not even know of any means by which to heal yourself."

Moon huffs, "I do too! I am just...poorly with healing magic." Moon then glares at him and accuses, "You just said to me that you do not know of any healing spells! How then can you scold me?!"

The stranger uncrosses his legs and swtiches out hands to hold his pipe, "Because," he lets out a puff of smoke, "One does not need to know healing magic if one can kill his oppenents before they can do any harmful damage."

Moon lets out a howl of rage, "OOOHHHH! You smug, sarcastic, vile elf! Though I am grateful you saved me, I cannot even stand to have a conversation with you for even more than five minutes, and I do not even know your name! I swear once I am at full strength I will show you that even you will need a healing spell or two!"

Moon suddenly found herself face to face, less than inch between the two to where she could see his eyes, slightly darkened to a steel grey in anger, he says softly, almost threatening, "My name, is Thoromir, and you will come to fear it should you ever duel with me young one..."

Moon wanted to come back with a biting remark, but unknown feelings took ahold of her and all she could do was to stare at him and blush.

Thoromir smirks again, appartantly a habit with him when he leaves someone at a disadvantage... He stands up straight.

"I will let the priestess know that you have awakened and she will come to check those wounds of yours I assume. And do not stay fiesty for too long Moonfanassa or else you shall never recover your strength."

He ruffles her hair mockingly and that boiled enough anger for Moon to take a swack at him, but he just casually moves aside, lets out a small laugh, and exits her small inn room.

Yet again this strange elf leaves Moon dumbfounded, "But...how does he even know my name?"


	4. IV: War Never Changes

A Druid's Adventure

**Hello again dear readers! Hope you like this new chapter as the plot thickens! And I do not see a review yet, so bring me cookies! I love cookies lol :) I am dying to hear what you guys think of my work. ;)**

IV: War Never Changes

The fresh smell of blood, the sounds of metal on metal clashing, war cries, and the screams of pain, to Garox, the Draenei Paladin, the song of war is a familiar tune to him.

He shines like a holy beam with his white heavy plate armor as he smashes through his opponents with his massive crystal hammer. The demons and undead bodies are crushed beneath his might, and if they try to overwhelm him, he creates holy wrath to burn the damned souls in the surrounding area into oblivion.

However, as much as Garox enjoys casting the evil back from whence they came, this battle was meant but for one elf alone, the Death Knight Blood elf Borsaelon, ever since this particular Death Knight has been freed from the will of the Lich King at the battle of Light Hope's Chapel, he has been doing nothing but causing havoc upon the lands of Azeroth with his undead armies.

Garox that day almost kills him then, but the blood elf managed to escape and it has been Garox's sole purpose since then to finish the job, making them mortal enemies. Though Garox does not understand this mad elf's plans, it will not matter once he smites the foul demon with his holy paladin light.

As if by a miracle of Garox's thinking, he can see Borsaelon now, draining Garox's comrade's blood for his own health, and then letting his undead minions eat at their flesh. Fueled by a righteous rage, Garox storms at his opponent, and Borsaelon, seeing the mighty paladin charge forth leaps off his deathcharger to anticipate the oncoming attack.

They clash with a force that blows fighters in the surrounding area back with their power. Between the parries, Garox yells, "Your days of spreading evil are over Borsaelon!" Borsaelon laughs menacingly, "Ah, but this is only the beginning Garox! Once I am done with your pathetic attempt of an assault on my army, then nothing will stand in the way of me taking what I need at Darnassus, and then taking over all of Azeroth!"

Garox is frozen with shock at what Borsaelon says, giving the death knight an opening and he takes it to his advantage, throwing Garox into the air, and Garox thuds on his back yards away, grunting in pain. As Garox lies there trying to recover from the blow, Borsaelon slowly approaches, as if treasuring the moment where he finally kills his sworn enemy.

Borsaelon smirks, "Oh that's right, you have a family in Teldrassil don't you?" Garox's eyes widen, and he lets out a small gasp of fear for his family,

_How does he know?! _

As if Borsaelon reads his mind he laughs hysterically, "Oh there is many things I know of dear Garox, don't worry, once I take care of you I will make sure to place the same attention to them." Garox roars, **"You shall not lay one foul finger upon them demon!"** Garox blasts all the holy light he posses into a single attack, causing the death knight to stumble back, shrieking horribly and writhing in pain.

He is badly injured and cannot continue to attack, so he points to Garox and swears, "Mark my words Garox! You and your precious family will rue the day you ever crossed me!" Borsaelon and his army fall back to wherever they came from. Garox's comrades attempt to give chase, but he stands up and yells, "It is of no use my friends, once they get to their base it will be surrounded by evil magic that none of us can penetrate, let us make base quickly before night falls upon these blasted lands."

_Later…_

Garox finally finishes cleaning himself off from the signs of the day's battle in his own large general's tent, he sighs heavily, fearing for Elyndra…his love…

"Though lost to me now, you shall always be in my heart and prayers Elyndra. I regret those words I said long ago…"

He clenches his eyes at the assault of bittersweet memories, and rubs his temples. Thinking frantically of a way to warn his ex-lover that their mutual enemy is crazed enough to set an attack on her own homeland.

A soldier steps into Garox's tent and salutes in respect to his general, "General, word from the Order of the Silver Hand, they request a report from today's battle."

Garox furrows his brows in deep thought, "Good, they need to know exactly of what has transpired here today, and our next course of action. We must protect Darnassus and its people at all costs!…."


	5. V:Thoromir

A Druid's Adventure

V: Thoromir

Thoromir sits by his fire on the outskirts of Dolanaar, smoking his pipe and deep in thought.

_Two days…two days I kept my vigil over Moonfanassa while she was unconscious and healing. By the end of those two days every detail of her beautiful face is now etched into my memory. Her long, pure white snowy hair fanning her pillow and trailing down to her waist, her long eyelashes fanning her face, her plump soft-looking lips, parted as she slept, her elegant neck….if only those blankets were lower than they were I would have been able to memorize more….. Two days ago when I first brought her here to the priestess at the Dolanaar inn, I should have been on my way, especially since the priestess assured me she would be fine in her care…but I could not…not after watching her fight those nightsabers, seeing that fighting spirit I have not even seen in men on the battlefield defending their own land and families. And she fought, she fought to the very end, without even having a second thought to whether or not she should quit. No, I am too intrigued with this young night elf to just walk away, so when I started asking questions all I can find out about her from the villagers is that she is Moonfanassa, a druid who lives in Shadowglen with her two older sisters. This is not enough; I have to find out more about her. About the night elf who brought about such difficult emotions inside of me that I cannot decipher whenever she is in my presence, the night elf who put such a strong desire inside of me to ravish and claim as my own…and I value my control more than anything else, it is what has kept me alive for so long… but this Moonfanassa is making me uneasy, and something must be done, but that something remains a mystery to me…_

* * *

A knock on the door startled Moon who was still shaken by her first conversation with Thoromir.

"Come in," She says.

A female night elf priestess comes in, wearing the traditional robes; she had purple skin with bright blue hair and face tattoos.

"It's good to see that you are awake," The priestess smiles.

Moon returns a smile of her own and replies, "No, I should be thanking you, you brought me back to health."

The priestess comes over to inspect her bandaging, "It is my job, I shall always help those in need, shall I take a look at your wound to see how it is healing?"

Moon nods, "Yes, of course."

The priestess then unwraps Moon's bandages and observes her handy work.

"Nothing more than a small scar on your shoulder, which did heal nicely. My healing spells can only do so much for deep cuts that you had, the rest of the healing, and the fight for the infection and fever, required my herbalism. I apologize though, if I were a better priestess I would have been able to fix that scar."

Moon shrugs, "It matters little to me, and I see it more as the first scar of many. I still thank you for what you did, you saved my life."

"Not entirely," She points out.

"Well yes, of course there is Thoromir," Moon says, "Tell me; do you know anything about this night elf?"

The priestess looks around to see if anyone is listening in, like it is some big secret she is about to pass along to Moon, she says softly, "He use to have the title, 'Thoromir the Brave' that he earned during the war with the scourge, as a rogue there was no safe place for the horde to hide that he could not find, sneak in undetected, and sabotage from the inside, eventually killing everyone. He has always been a key component in many wars as far as I have been told. Rumor has it is that he is almost as old as Malfurion Stormrage himself, nearly ten thousand years, and was born the same year of the battle of Mount Hyjal. Most of us night elves have not seen him in Teldrassil for hundreds of years, and all of a sudden he is seen carrying you into the village with a sincere worried look on his face….if I did not know any better, I would say you're the first female to catch his attention in thousands of years, now that is impressive for one so young as you."

Moon blushes a scarlet red as the priestess giggles. Moon stammers, "He…I…I was just….he was just looking out for me is all! Besides, adventurers like me cannot fall in love; it gets in the way and only causes problems in the end."

The priestess smirks, "That may be so, but remember Moonfanassa, love is the most powerful thing in the world, and it always makes life more exciting, you should keep this in the back of your mind when you encounter Thoromir again."

The priestess stands up, "Now, I'll have some supplies downstairs waiting whenever you are ready to head out, and a meal. And just know that you are always welcome if you ever pass through, good luck my dear." And with that priestess lets herself out.

Moon slowly bathes and dresses, thinking of what the priestess has said. She eventually just shrugs, not wanting to think more about the night elf that can always throw her off her toes, annoy her with one sentence, and is extremely handsome that can make her blush if he is ever within a two feet proximity of her. "I guess I will just see how things work out when I go to see him, and to challenge that smug ass for a duel."

She thinks, "_Who am I kidding? Since he is five bazillion years old I will only be a pathetic excuse for a match next to him. But I can't turn it down now, if I do I'll just look like a coward and it will only go downhill from there. No, I will just have to suck it up and give him hell; if I lose I can only grow stronger."_

With a determined nod to herself, Moon marches out the door, eager to test her metal with this mighty hero.


	6. VI: Power, Thy Name is Parasite

A Druid's Adventure

VI: Power, Thy Name is Parasite

The Eastern Plaguelands is an abomination to Azeroth. Pestilent scars upon the earth; rotting, decaying, the numerous undead roam the cursed lands. It is here where Borsaelon makes his stronghold, it is guarded by so many undead and demons that it would take thousands of Alliance members to even set foot into his fortress. In his throne room he sits, thinking himself to be some sort of king. He broads upon his next course of action,

_What shall be more satisfying to accomplish first? To get Garox to suffer at his peak by slaughtering his family in front of him before putting my runeblade through his wretched heart? Or, to become immortal and become grand ruler of all of Azeroth, causing chaos and despair in my wake?...So hard to choose, but why must I? I shall accomplish both at once!_

"Meldur!" The Death Knight summons.

As if to appear from thin air, the blood elf warlock emerges from the shadows. He wears a long ponytail, with his hair blazing a golden color, his eyes emerald green, he wears dark red robes and carries a double-sided sworded staff. His loyal demonic minion ever at his side. "You have summoned me my lord?"

"Yes," says Borsaelon as he stands, he walks to his throne room windows overlooking the Plaguelands, Meldur follows his master.

"You remember our agreement long ago when I asked you to join me?" Borsaelon questions.

"How can I ever forget my lord, I offer my allegiance in return for unlimited power and immortality."

"And now that time is nearly upon us, I have made the agreement between the Burning Legion general Kil'jaeden and the Naga queen Azshara that we shall cause a mass invasion on Darnassus. Not only will it distract those pestering fools Malfurion and Tyrande, but it will also get us to the portal to the Well of Eternity underneath Teldrassil, from there we shall create a far better well, one we can make as our ultimate weapon of limitless arcane energy and to create elves immortal once again, but also to open a portal to release Kil'jaeden and his Burning Legion upon the Earth, destroying everything in their path and leaving nothing but chaos," Borsaelon chuckles and walks back to his throne and sits down, head thrown up in a proud angle, "From there we have decided that once every single fighting being is dead, Azshara shall have control over the seas, the Burning Legion shall control Outland and Kalimdor, and I shall have Northrend and the Eastern Kingdoms."

"Shall I send word to our armies to prepare to move my Lord?" Meldur asks.

"No, not from you, I have called you because while I am setting our plan into action, you must go do a very important mission from me."

"Say the word and it will be so my Lord," Meldur says.

"I need you to seek out a night elf named Elyndra in Teldrassil, you must disguise yourself in order to get in, but that should be no problem for you, this night elf was once the lover of my eternal enemy Garox, bring her to me and any real family she posses, I care nothing for the daughters she had before, but if you find out the wench gave child to that swine Garox you must bring them as well, I want him to suffer for ever trying to take my life. Do this and my promise to you shall be fulfilled, and of course your position as my second in command will be undisputable."

"As you wish my Lord, I shall leave immediately," Meldur bows slightly and starts to walk away.

"Oh….and one more thing Meldur," Says Borsaelon.

Meldur stops and slightly faces his head in his master's direction, "Yes my liege?"

Borsaelon sneers, "If you shall fail, I will not stop until your head is on a silver platter."

Meldur's eyes narrow ever so slightly, "Understood."

Borsaelon waves and looks away as if he suddenly became bored, "You're dismissed."

As Meldur walks away Borsaelon thinks,

_I shall never let ANYONE take what is mine, once I kill off our common enemies all will fall, and I Borsaelon shall reign all with darkness and despair!_

Borsaelon cackles evilly into the eerily empty halls of his accursed fortress.


End file.
